After Halloween
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: After a guys night out on halloween night, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru all decide to walk home together. Until they get caught in a freak storm and find a small girl who wants to sing them a song... Rated T


After Halloween

**Summary:** After a guys night out on Halloween night, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru all decide to walk home together. Until they get caught in a freak storm and find a small girl who wants to sing them a song...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the first part of the song.

**1:23 am, October 31st**

"Come _on _Naruto! Mendokuse. You're so slow."

"I am n-not -hic-. I was just saying h-hic-hi to some friends."

"Naruto, you're completely smashed off your rocker."

"I am noooooot!!"

"Or he's just being his same annoying self."

"HEY!!"

"Hold on I'll check. Come 'ere Naruto."

--

"Yeah, 's just the same ol' Naruto."

"Ha! See, I told ya I wasn't smashed."

"I still think your drunk..."

"Oh whatever. That was some party wasn't it guys."

The other five in the group nodded in agreement, some more reluctant than others to admit that they had had fun at the all guy party they had planned for Halloween. Drinks, scary stories, horror movies, typical guy night. Most everyone had gotten so drunk that they had passed out, but the six promised they wouldn't so that they could all walk home together and talk about the party afterwards, which leads us to now.

"Yeah Naruto, you're right, it was pretty great."

"Great?! It was bursting with the power of youthfulness!!"

"Woohoo! Me and Akamaru had fun too!"

"Gah, your all too loud."

"Ah, cram it Shikamaru. We're allowed to be."

"Che, dobe. Don't wake up the neighbor hood."

"Stop calling me that teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Urastonkachi(sp?)"

"HEY!! DAMMIT TEME!! WHY I-"

"Hey guys, shut up for a second."

"Why should we?!"

Kiba just shook his head and pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up and groaned when they saw menacing, black clouds. Seeing the first rain of what looked like was going to be a long and heavy storm, the eight ninja ran for cover under a nearby store awning just as the rain started.

"Greeeeat. Just perfect. Stupid rain."

"Hey come on guys! When did a little water ever hurt anybody? I say we walk home in the rain."

"I don't wanna get wet."

"Wuss. Come on Kiba!"

"Woohoo! I'm with you Naruto!"

"Yeah!!"

--

"Aww man! I'm all wet now!"

"That's what you get for getting in Naruto's way when he jumps in a puddle."

"Yeah yeah. Well, now that I'm wet I might as well join em."

"Mendokuse. I'll go too."

"Yosh!! I shall accompany you!"

"Che, whatever."

Everyone laughed as they started a puddle war, seeing who could stay the driest. In the end, everyone was soaked to the bone and laughing their asses off. When they calmed down, they all started walking again, talking about random things and bringing up topics that hadn't been used in awhile. Suddenly the conversation stopped when Kiba ran into Naruto's suddenly still back.

"Hey, what's the big ide-"

"Kiba."

"Huh? Why the serious face Naruto?"

"Look."

--

"What's a little girl doing out here all by herself?"

"I'm not sure. She looks sad. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Mmk, how bout we come."

--

"Hey little girl. What's wrong? Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"..."

"Are you lost?"

"No..."

"Are you hurt?"

"No..."

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"No..."

"Oh, that's sad. Do you want us to stay with you then?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, how about we do, since your all alone anyways. Why are you alone?"

"I don't know....um..."

"What?"

"You won't go away will you?"

"Only if you don't want us to."

"Hmm, that makes me happy. Everyone else went away."

"Do you know why?"

"Mm mm. They just left."

"Oh..."

...

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna hear my song?"

"Sure!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yay! That makes me really happy. I made it up myself, but every time I sing it everyone disappears..."

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay! Come on, this way. It's a special song and I don't want anyone else to hear it and steal it."

"Okay."

As the six ninja followed the little girl into a dark alleyway, they all began to get an eerie feeling. Staying on alert, they stopped behind the little girl who was facing away from them, towards the end of the small alley.

"Here, here is perfect."

"Okay cool! Now, what's thi-"

"Shhhh."

"Huh?"

"Shhhh. It needs to be quiet."

"Oh, okay."

The six ninja waited as the dark alley became eerily silent, the rain having lightened to a drizzle and a light breeze set in, getting stronger and chilling the ninja to the bone. Still no one spoke a word, waiting for what seemed like hours for the little girl to speak. Finally, when they were all freezing and ready to leave, the little girl began to whisper in a singsong voice, too soft for anyone to hear.

"..."

"What did she say?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go ask."

--

"Excuse me, what did you sa-"

_"Eenie meenie minie moe..."_

"Wha-"

_"Who will be the first to go..."_

Naruto's eyes widened.

_"Is it two or is it one..."_

He stepped back. By now everyone could hear her.

_"Now its time to start my fun."_

--

**1:23 am, November 14th**

Two weeks later, the police found the bodies of six teenagers, all stabbed to death, and a little girl sitting by them, her arms around her legs.

**I wrote this in honor of Halloween. Don't take this as an excuse to get smashed the pass out, I just thought it was a fun idea to write. Review if you wish.**


End file.
